Apex Predator
by SmallBasilisk28
Summary: A soldier banished for preforming his job only to be captured by beings he never thought could exist before the forces behind their betrayal were able to. Experimented on for three years Naruto Uzumaki the only survivor who didn't lose his mind to the Nemetrix's animalistic impulses now has his eyes set on a certain albino who was in the wrong place at the right time. {Yaoi!}
1. Chapter 1

_**{words - 4609}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -I'm back everybody and even better than ever after everything that happened. A new idea since I've only had time to think with everything that happened two months ago but first things first, I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

 _ **{Warning. This story if it lives on past the first chapter will have Yaoi Male x Male so don't read it if you don't like it. You have been warned.}**_

 _ **{A completely random idea that I just figured on putting together one afternoon. So hate it, like it any suggestions are helpful.**_

 _ **{A Chaotic Neutral uncaring mostly OOC Albedo.}**_

 _ **{Warning updates are random and flamers can go jump off a cliff if they don't like the idea I came up with!}**_

"English!"

 **'Thoughts, Dreams!'**

 _ **-Other-**_

Chapter 1

"Tell us what you know about the kidnappings Albedo?" A voice asked as the lights turned on in the interrogation room holding the joke of a criminal chained to the chair in the very middle with only a sheet of reinforced glass separating them. Their base was only a few days away from Earth so they were waiting for backup to arrive to take Albedo off their hands but the lead Plumber wanted answers so they had no choice but to move him into the only interrogation room in the building.

The criminal's hair was snow-white, his skin even paler than last time he was caught and his eyes were a ruby colored red that had shadows under them and didn't have the usual steel in them like they used to. Wearing a shirt that was red and has a black stripe in the middle grey cargo pants with pockets at the knees along with a pair of black and white shoes he looked like a normal teenager. It was only that and the fact the Omnitrix on his right hand was sealed away behind specialized cuffs and their boss that kept the Plumbers who caught him from tossing Albedo back into his cell.

"You already know everything if you searched my ship." Was the albino's disinterested reply as Albedo looked through the data pad that was filled with pictures of the bodies he found only days ago. There were twenty-nine children of various species and ages that he pulled from that lab and they were the reason Albedo was here in the first place since the blond that was still alive wanted them to have the last rights they deserved. It was annoying to go out of his way just so the rookie Plumbers would spot his ship but Albedo couldn't tell the human no for some reason after he gave him that wide-eyed look.

"Yet you expect us to believe Psychobos has been kidnapping orphaned children from across the galaxy for whatever crazed experiment he was doing and you just happened to find and turn over all his notes out of the goodness of your heart." Another Plumber's voice came over the comm followed by a barely concealed scoff but Albedo ignored her in favor of the pictures he was looking through although a small smug smirk could be seen by the team watching him. If everything was going like he planned then the albino would be free soon enough so he'd let them think they were in charge for now.

"That idiotic Cerebrocrustacean wasn't targeting any ordinary children and he most certainly wasn't doing this alone you fools. I don't know how long he's been running that little experiment of his but for at least the past five years the Cerebrocrustacean has been sending mercenaries out to kidnap children of various species with mutations." His finger pressed down enlarging the only picture they had of Dr. Psychobos causing him to sneer as he looked it and a few other pieces of information over to see if the Plumbers knew everything he did about the moron's experiment. The Cerebrocrustacean was crab-like in appearance with a somewhat robotic torso, unlike others of his kind proving the moron was stupid enough to try augmenting himself. He is noticeably stubbier than other Cerebrocrustaceans, and his head seems particularly massive but that was mostly thanks to the cybernetics Psychobos used to seem smarter than he really was. His right claw is very small, while his left is very large and spiney, causing him to resemble a fiddler crab from Earth. The Cerebrocrustacean's carapace is purple, and is lighter-colored on his lower face and body. His eyes are pink, and he has large white-blue eyebrows and a long white-blue mustache. He has an odd symbol on his forehead, and has three upright spikes on either side of his head.

"Why would he want children with mutations?" A third younger voice asked making Albedo shake his head at the rookies naivety.

"To prove himself better than Azmuth obviously. Besides children's minds are more susceptible to brain washing. Their bodies more adaptable to augmentation giving him the perfect candidates to work with. The ones with mutations were just easier to abduct since most cultures tend to shun anything that is to different for them to understand or accept. Most of the children went willingly after just a few kind words and the promise of a safe place to sleep." Shaking his head when he realized these rookie Plumbers barely scratched the surface on what the Cerebrocrustacean was up to Albedo stood up popping his back ignoring the alarms that started blaring across the building as he stretched.

"Though I do have a question for you." His smirk was full force as he gazed at the sheet of reinforced glass separating them. "What did you do with the thirtieth body bag?"

"W-what are yo-!" A loud explosion cut the lead Plumber off as the roof above Albedo's interrogation room was ripped apart letting a Thep Khufan of all things drop down between them.

The Thep Khufan head-dress was black, with two glowing silver gaps on either side of it, and a gold rimming at the bottom. His purple eyes were surrounded by crown-like golden spikes, his lower face is wrapped in bandages, and the Thep Khufan's chin is black with more silver gaps on it, with a golden beard-like spine jutting from it. The gaps on his chest were barely visible, and his bandages looked ragged, as well as more layers being visible, and was a blackish color. His upper chest and shoulders are covered by a large collar/wrap-like garment with red and black stripes. He has black-and-gold pads on each shoulder, with each one having a purple eye on them. The tendrils on his back are much shorter. The ties on his Shendyt are tied together by a single bandage while the Thep Khufan's braces and greaves have gold rimmings and each having two, much larger silver gaps on them. He had an extra toe on each of his heels but what shocked the Plumbers the most was the Omnitrix symbol on a crimson-and-white belt around the Thep Khufan's waist.

"Let Azmuth know that the Cerebrocrustacean had a copy of his blueprints that helped me create a better version of the Omnitrix so I no longer care about him or Benjamin anymore." Walking forward he was still smirking as every blast the rookie Plumbers shot at them was easily deflected by the Thep Khufan's bandages.

"I'm tired of dealing with these Plumbers. Lets return to my ship partner." Feeling bandages wrapping around him Albedo mockingly waved at them before the Thep Khufan jumped through the gaping hole in the ceiling. The scene paused at that before the screen pulled back showing an old man reviewing the footage with his teenage grandson.

"This footage was taken two months ago after Albedo let himself get captured by a team of rookies and its the last we've heard of him since then Ben." The old man explained to his grandson Benjamin 'Ben' Kirby Tennyson after showing him the last bit of footage they had on the former Galvan and his mysterious accomplice. Ben was wearing a black shirt that had a green stripe in the middle with a white 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt, brown cargo pants with pockets at the knees along with a pair of green and white shoes. He wears the Omnitrix Azmuth created on his left wrist.

"But wouldn't Albedo have attacked me by now if he had a partner with another Omnitrix backing him up?" Ben asked trying to figure out if the last part about him not caring about either of them anymore was just another trick so he'd let his guard down.

Glancing over at his grandfather Max Tennyson he could see how worried his grandpa was over another Omnitrix wielder out there somewhere. Max's hair was whiter and he gained even more wrinkles over the past six-year. He was getting to an age that it worried a few Plumbers who were picking up on the fact his grandpa couldn't do half the things he did in his youth and even Ben a few times saw it but he'd never admit his grandfather should have stopped years ago. Max was wearing a black shirt that he wore under his red button up shirt, white pants and a pair of shoes that are grey at the top and black at the bottom.

"That's what I thought too and it's what worries me with everyday that passes where nothing happens." Max admitted re-watching the footage from the moment the Thep Khufan ripped through the roof. "They didn't do anything but incapacitate the few Plumbers that tried stopping them and only reclaimed his ship before leaving. Other than that nothing was taken and besides a few bruises nobody was injured that badly."

"Gwen, Kevin and me can handle Albedo when he shows up." Ben said trying to cheer up his grandpa not knowing his world was about to change in a few short days.

42-42-564 {A lemon is coming up so if you don't want to accidentally read it skip until you see numbers again. It's just a slight lemon so its nothing big just a quick thing.}

 **'I'll be gentle.'** The blond he had inadvertently saved two months ago had said and Albedo hadn't believed him then but was to desperate to ignore his offer because of his stupid human hormones and needs. The blond in a word was an animal. There were hickies all over his body, his throat was raw from screaming and he was barely able to piece together any coherent thought after the first hour. And it wasn't even over with the blond demon's unholy stamina.

Albedo was currently trying to catch his breath while the blond known as Naruto Uzumaki stared down at him with an innocent smile on his face. It would have fooled even someone as smart as him if the human's eyes didn't have that feral look to them from having the Nemetrix strapped to his neck for so long and wasn't stroking Albedo's cock hard again. "We're not even close to being done yet." Naruto whispered into his ear causing the albino to groan as he watched the blond quickly working himself open using the cum that covered Albedo's stomach.

This was one of the main reasons behind him not caring about any of his past enemies because every time he started turning 'emo' as Naruto called it the blond would lock them in one of their bedrooms for a few hours. Albedo really wanted to slap himself for missing out on this kind of pleasure for so long and wanted to thank whoever Shikamaru was for breaking the blond's heart after learning Naruto could use something called Henge. Woman, men, alien, human any form Naruto got a good enough understanding of he could take with a simple hand sign and a puff of smoke before he turned into a solid clone of some random stranger Albedo's eyes lingered on for more than a few seconds. He was positive by now that the blond enjoyed using it to make him scream his throat raw on more than one occasion but really couldn't care by this point.

"Naruto." Albedo wasn't pleading but watching the blond fingering himself open had his own fingers ripping holes in the sheets since he couldn't move. He was lucky that Naruto had a thing for geniuses and his old mate abandoned him after the blond was banished from that small continent hidden in the Bermuda Triangle.

"Don't worry bookworm." Naruto said with a slight pant as he removed his fingers and positioned himself over Albedo's ten inch cock. "I'll make this one last longer." With that he was sinking down causing Albedo to gasp trying to buck his hips but the cuffs kept him pinned to the bed. The albino was a whimpering mess unable to move as the blond took his sweet time making him treat every second that passed like hours until Naruto had taken all of him in.

"Fuck. Even after a month I still can't get over the fact how long your cock is." Naruto moaned clenching around it ignoring the whimpering genius who was trying to buck his hips. Lifting up his hips the blond let half of the albino's cock slip out before dropping back down. "Kami you're at least three inches bigger than Shikamaru and ten times smarter." Grinning down at Albedo, Naruto saw the pleading look in his eyes and decided he had enough fun teasing him for today. "Lets see how many times you can cum for me today love."

With the challenge in the air Naruto started dominating Albedo's cock. For the next two hours the albino was completely at his mercy leaving him pliant and needy with every minute that passed. He whined and moaned almost screaming with how much he craved Naruto's every little touch. And while Albedo was on the verge of begging for more Naruto was smirking pleased with himself with how much the albino was getting into this. At first when he was free from that crab guys lab Naruto only planned on sticking around long enough to find out where he was before leaving but after discovering how his savior got screwed over by his own teacher the blond couldn't just leave him alone to be consumed by his anger. He wouldn't let somebody else become like the Uchiha craving power and after weeks of breaking into his personal space discovered Albedo was like a better version of Shikamaru in more than one way. The teme had the nerve to break things off after a few run ins with Temari from Sunagakure so he wasn't going to lose any sleep over finding a new guy with a bigger brain who was already hitting double digits without help. Hell anyone trying to find him after his banishment would have to make their way through the veil thing that separated the Elemental Nations from the rest of the world and pick up a trail that was over three years old.

"A-ah...Naruto!" Albedo yelled choking out his name as he cummed deep inside him.

"That's five." Clenching around the softening cock inside him Naruto started stroking himself and before long his own cum was added to Albedo's stomach. **'I could get used to this.'** With that thought Naruto swore to turn Albedo to his side of thinking and if he couldn't make him a good guy then the albino was at least going to be neutral by the time he was done. And if he landed a cute new boyfriend out of the deal that actually loved his unholy stamina well Naruto wasn't going to complain alien or not.

Ten minutes later after milking his lover's cock dry Naruto could be found cuddling up to the albino using his chest as a pillow after Albedo was able to get out of the cuffs. The former Galvan stared at the faded scars covering the shorter blonde's body and scowled at the constant reminder that they didn't happen by the Cerebrocrustacean's hands alone but were caused by the humans his mate was supposed to be safe around. Naruto told him everything he knew about the Elemental Nations and the strange power they had called chakra but his banishment was what angered him the most for whatever strange reason. Banishing a soldier for performing his duty then with the same breath letting a traitor off with a warning that they'd be keeping an eye on him had the albino almost thankful for the mercs that grabbed the blond for the Cerebrocrustacean's little experiment before somebody got the bright idea to finish their petty vengeance.

 **'They didn't deserve a soldier like you to fight their battles.'** Albedo didn't know why he was so possessive over Naruto. It could have been his human hormones, one of the dozens of alien species that were coded into his own unfinished Omnitrix or the discover of marathon love-making but he wanted to keep the blond close.

Thinking about the Omnitrix his gaze drifted to his right hand where his recreated version of Azmuth's greatest invention was attached like a common wrist watch. Its face plate is square and has a white and red color scheme. The symbol inside of the faceplate is black with two red stripes forming an outline for the hourglass the intergalactic peace symbol and was only missing a few key parts needed to complete it but he didn't care about it anymore.

Feeling Naruto wiggle a little bit closer Albedo's eyes moved towards his mate's left hand where the Proto-Omnitrix he created after fixing the major flaws in the Cerebrocrustacean's Nemetrix design was attached. Instead of a collar it now resembled a silver wrist watch like his own. Its face plate is square and has a white and purple color scheme. The symbol inside of the faceplate is black with two purple stripes forming an outline for the hourglass just like his did and like the Omnitrix on his hand it was also missing a few parts.

Albedo was done caring though. Sure he'd keep an eye open for any of the parts they might need but the Plumbers, Azmuth, Benjamin and even the Omnimatrix he was done with them. He knew by now that after a year and a half waiting Azmuth wasn't going to unlock the failsafe so he could change back anytime soon and after being human for so long Albedo was getting used to his new body. Now he had a home to come back to, a mate that could put up with his baggage and a place to work without any interruptions so the albino was done chasing Azmuth's shadow. He wasn't about to go out and play 'hero' but somebody else could play the villain because Albedo was tired of being the galaxy's running joke thanks to his former mentor's actions.

42-42-564 {Your safe again if you skipped over it.}

Three days later the pair could be found walking the streets of Undertown where they lived after Naruto tricked him into finding a more secure place to call home. "I'll admit your suggestion to purchase new clothes so that I don't look like a bad copy of Benjamin has some merit behind it." Albedo admitted his eyes glancing over towards the grinning blond who was chewing on a piece of pocky they picked up at one of their stops. With a pair of silver headphones around his neck the blond gave the albino an amused grin before running a few steps ahead of him and turning around to walk backwards. Wearing a lime green jacket to hide the Proto-Omnitrix over a black sleeveless shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of running shoes the blond looked cute if he was using the word right.

"Yep I'm right on occasion and besides." Leaning forward to plant a quick kiss on the albino's cheek Naruto whispered. "You don't look to bad yourself." The confused blush that spread across Albedo's cheeks had him grinning in victory knowing the albino wasn't used to intimate gestures or somebody looking at him as more than just another one of that Ben persons low-level bad guys but he was working on changing that. Besides it was fun getting somebody that smart to splutter through all his teasing since Albedo wasn't used to anything close to what humans go through when dating. **'Not to bad at all.'**

Wearing a dark red hooded jacket with white stripes on both arms, dark-colored baggy pants, and black shoes Albedo looked pretty good after coming up with a new look for himself but it was the shorter haircut that made him into his own person. The once shaggy snow-white hair was cut a lot shorter than Ben's if the current pictures of him were anything to go by and the albino looked happier after a two months of having somebody hanging around that was willing to knock the emo out of him free of charge. Yea it was taking a lot of work and sure Albedo would slip back into his old routines but from the not so discreet looks he would send his way it was worth the effort.

"Let's just finish shopping. I've still got a few mo-." Albedo was cut off by a loud crash followed by a small earthquake that ripped through part of Undertown. "Five dollars says the imbecile is behind this somehow."

Looking through the hectic crowd running away from where the crash came from he spotted Ben's Talpaedan form Armodrillo injured while Psyphon floated a few feet away monologuing. "He overloaded the nerves in Benjamin's left arm." Albedo commented wondering if he ever monologued that badly as they watched Ben put his injured fist through a nearby power box to knock himself out of the transformation. **'Good lord it's strange as hell watching this from an outside point of view.'**

"Come on lets help him out Albedo." Naruto urged tugging on his arm when he saw Psyphon floating over a still twitching Ben ready to fire.

"Go on ahead and play with the imbecile if you want." Freeing his hand Albedo set their bags down before taking one of Naruto's pocky sticks to chew on. "I'll catch up." That was all Naruto needed to hear as he ran head first into battle quickly choosing one of the alien forms loaded into his Proto-Omnitrix and transformed in a dark purple flash of light into a Panuncian with a few slight differences. The huge feline was mainly silver and had sharp claws, a tail with a sharp hook at the end of it, fangs like one of Earth's extinct saber tooth tiger, a purple mane like a dire wolf, and a small horn on the top of its nose. The Proto-Omnitrix was around Naruto's neck in this form looking like a silver collar.

Watching his mate slam into the Buglizard that was barring its teeth at a cornered still twitching Ben while the Revonnahgander chased after a fleeing Psyphon Albedo took his time walking over towards his former enemy. "Hello Benjamin." He was smirking even with the piece of pocky in his mouth after watching Ben nearly jump out of his skin as he wiped his head around to glare daggers at him.

"Albedo, I should have know you were behind this. So what are you after now?" Still twitching from the current Psyphon shot through him Ben was slowly inching his hand towards the Omnitrix.

"Tentacles on a stick, you know the ones with suckers. My neighbor keeps talking about how good they are so I figured I'd pick some up before heading home." Albedo was trying to hide his smirk at the confused look on Ben's face and was starting to see why Naruto enjoyed screwing with people so much.

"W-What but I thought. Aren't you going to kill me or try stealing the Omnitrix again?"

"Nope. I'm just out and about with my boyfriend at least I think that's the right word you humans use and we're looking for some dinner."

"B-boyfriend!?" In response to his outburst Albedo just pointed to Naruto who was still a Panuncian only now there were five of him fighting the Buglizard.

"Now if you'll excuse me Benjamin I have frozen goods that really need to go in my freezer before they melt and Naruto is almost done doing your job for you." Picking up the bags that were lying on the ground beside him Albedo looked up when a yellow fog filled the area around them to find the enemy gone and a now human Naruto running over to them in a cheerful mood after forcing the Buglizard to retreat.

Glancing down at Ben who stopped twitching and now just looked confused a blushing Albedo wished he had a camera to catch his former enemy's expression when Naruto stole another quick kiss after intertwining their hands. "See you around Benjamin." One of Naruto's smoke bombs hit the ground between them and the pair vanished into the wind before Ben could even get to his feet.

"Okay what just happened?" Ben asked no one still trying to get over the fact one of his villains apparently doesn't care about him anymore.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **Like I said this is a random idea that came to me while watching the Devil is a Part Timer. I just had the thought that what if a villain decided one day he didn't care anymore about coming up with some scheme only for it to fail and quit trying to get one over on the hero. That led me to going through my list of scraped ideas which led to this so if somebody out there likes it leave a review and let me know.**_

 _ **Just a reminder I don't care if you hate it but flamers who go out of their way to be jerks will be blocked.**_

 _ **Albedo is still a super smart genius but he'll be somewhat OOC because he doesn't care about any of his former enemies anymore. He'll still be making things and trying to get parts for both Omnitrixs to work properly but other than that the albino isn't going care one way or another about things that don't involve him.**_

 _ **The Proto-Omnitrix is like a mixture of Ben's Omnitrix and the Nemetrix except it has a few glitches with half of the DNA samples coming from predators. Naruto will have more animatistic qualities and having Kurama inside of him isn't going to help things when he transforms into the more aggressive aliens.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**{words - 4805}**_

Chapter 2

It was a few days after their run in with Ben and the two of them could be found in their apartment talking with the lawyer Albedo called. "Not that I'm not flattered you boys decided to call me for help but what exactly do you need my services for?" The apartment Albedo rented out for them had two bedrooms, a somewhat spacious living room that was big enough for two people and a kitchen they were using as a dining room after Naruto found a used table for sale at the market. They had only a few pieces of furniture since neither of them had that much money and the spare bedroom had been converted into Albedo's workshop since most of the time they shared Naruto's bed or the albino crashed on the sofa but it was a place to call home.

Currently the three of them were sitting in the living room with Naruto doing small exercises with his chakra while the other two talked. "The Plumbers already have people searching the shadier parts of Undertown for us after Naruto helped out Benjamin a few days ago." He stopped to sigh trying not to get mad at being hunted again because hopefully the lawyer sitting across from them could help fix that. "So I reluctantly acquire your assistance in filling out the right papers to acquire updated travel visas for the both of us and to sneak our asylum claims through one of the back doors you might know." Albedo explained carefully since most Galvans wanted nothing to do with him after he attempted to steal the Omnitrix from Ben almost two years ago and Azmuth cast him out of their species as punishment. "I'm a know former criminal with a number of things on my record and Naruto was kidnapped from the hidden continent the Plumbers labeled area 102 so you can see our problem. I don't know whether Benjamin would use such a tactic to hurt me but others will if given the chance so I need the best in getting things of this nature done fast and your known for knowing all the loopholes available Chadzmuth."

The male Galvan sitting across from them had green eyes, grey skin and wore a black uniform with tan accents. He has a black-green striped tie and works as one of the best intergalactic defense attorney out there. Chadzmuth was also the one who helped the Galvanic Mechamorphs in building their civilization years ago among other things that most other Galvans including him at one time thought beneath them to even consider interfering. "Hmmm. I see, I see." Opening his briefcase Chadzmuth pressed a few buttons before a small orb like drone floated out and over to Naruto who was covered in sensors that were monitoring his every move for Albedo's test on chakra. "I've heard the rumors about Psychobos's experiments and the dead children. Nasty piece of business and not one of the clients I'd ever try defending but an eyewitness testimony could prove useful if any Plumbers do try coming after you because of your status. So tell me your side of the story."

"It was three years ago when it all started really." Naruto admitted forming a Rasengan in his left hand before letting it vanish then forming another in his right. "The Uchiha went rogue and lady Tsunade ordered my former mate to put together a team to track him down. Shika had already broken things off with me by then after I found the letters to Temari and confronted him about them but an order was an order so I grabbed my gear to help hunt down the little prince regardless of who I would be working with."

Going through the list of aliens the Proto-Omnitrix had Naruto pressed down on the face plate before he transformed in a dark purple flash of light. "It was above our skill level though sending children after a team of four with years of training over our months." Naruto was now a teenage Revonnahgander with a slim build and periwinkle-blue colored fur while the middle of his face, chest and his stomach is white. His ears had an upsweep look and the silver markings on his face were symmetrical down to the last detail. Black stripes were visible on his shoulders, waist, lower legs and lower arms and the dark-colored suit with the Proto-Omnitrix symbol in its center helped him almost blend into the shadows.

Forming another Rasengan Albedo's machines picked up the fact it was slightly bigger and denser than the one he made while human. "We chased him for hours breaking off one at a time to deal with the enemy shinobi that tried stopping us until it was just me and him facing each other at the Valley of the End." Unzipping his suit slightly Naruto made sure the scars were still there even while he was transformed before letting the drone get a better view of the huge fist sized one that was near his heart. "I fought him to the best of my abilities and even used Kurama's help near the end of the battle but when you put substandard training against another who had all the best teachers growing up." He made a shrugging motion. "There's just some walls you can't climb with will power alone but I was able to hold out long enough for Hatake and the back up team to arrive on the scene."

Another flash of dark purple light filled the room and Naruto transformed again but this time he was a teenage Loboan. His Loboan form had snow-white fur, a long flowing grey mane, and a large bushy tail, with four sharp claws on each hand and foot. The inside of his mouth is white and red. Naruto's suit was still a darkish color but now had a collar, black wristbands and a purple belt. His Proto-Omnitrix symbol is located on the collar above his fur. "The mission was considered a success by a military point of view when they captured the rogue agent but after the politicians started getting involved is when everything went south for me." Seeing his feet weren't sticking to the wall that well in his current form Naruto jumped back down to the floor before making another Rasengan that barely held together for more than a few seconds before falling apart. "Apparently they had tons of bullshit excuses cooked up for why the last Uchiha wasn't in the right state of mind before the council went after the team using the old endangering a clan heir law. Most of the team got off lucky being children from clans with enough political backing to get them out of trouble but some weren't so lucky. Choji was suspended for a year without pay though that really didn't mean much, Shika got demoted a rank and a note in his record stating he couldn't be put up for a promotion for two years while me being the demon container got the worst of it. I was dishonorably discharged in the middle of the village where all the civilians could see, had a seal placed on the back of my neck to keep me from using Kurama's chakra and my connection with the Toad clan severed all while the village's leader was distracted at the hospital trying to heal the little prince even though she wanted him dead but couldn't risk civil war with a few of the groups backing him should the teme die. Then after being publicly humiliated I was about to leave for my run down apartment when they decided to inform me of my banishment and the twenty minutes I had left to get out of their village."

In another flash of light he turned back into Naruto before turning around to let the drone record the seal on his neck that faded into view for a few seconds. "It only cut off his chakra not Kurama's voice so at least I had somebody that wanted to help me train even if he was only looking out for himself at the time but not even a few hours after I left the village they attacked. I don't know what they used but the last thing I can remember from that day is a dart hitting a vein in my neck and the guy who I'd later learn went by Khyber standing over me before I was out cold." Feeling something wet running down face Naruto touched his cheek to find tears even though the blond didn't realize he was even crying.

"W-when I regained consciousness hours later I was already aboard Psychobos's ship in one of the many prisoner cells that lined a long hallway." His teary eyes flickered crimson for a second before returning to their normal color. "I-I don't remember everything he did to me since Kurama blocked out the worst of it but I still have nightmares every once in a while. Flashes of a cold table, surgical equipment, that annoying stutter. The psycho was careful at first to keep us alive since to many children going missing would draw too much attention outcast or not but for me everything changed after Psychobos found out I was a fast healer." Flashes of blood and screaming played out in his mind before Naruto shook slightly. "I tried for months to escape but the only skills I knew were two of the three basics, the Rasengan and the Shadow Clone Technique. None of that really mattered though since my strongest abilities were sealed away and the security system could pick the original me out from all of the clones I made."

Seeing the Proto-Omnitrix was ready to go again Naruto picked out another alien and pressed down on the face plate transformed in a dark purple flash of light. He was a Splixson now and around the height of an average human child. Naruto's Splixson form had white skin and a dark blue and white head. The white fins on the side of his head are connected to Naruto's eyes along with three small whiskers that were visible on each of his cheeks. His hands are large with four digits and his feet have three cat-like toes on each foot. Naruto also had gem-like orbs on his arms and three button-like gems on his waist while his clothes are black in an overall-like design. This form wore the Proto-Omnitrix symbol proudly on his forehead. "We were tested and experimented on almost daily and the ones who passed without them needing to repeat an order were praised, fed a full meal that was loaded down with drugs, and given an actual bed to sleep in by Psychobos's boss whoever that was."

"Some of his experiments worked though. They made me faster, stronger, sturdier than any normal human should even be and through it all I found out I had a Kekkei Genkai by complete accident that Kurama helped push to the surface. He said it was his own version of giving Konoha the middle finger and I've got to say its a pretty cool power even if I'm still learning to control it." **'And a funny way for a demon to get back at the group of humans who kept using him.'** Splitting into three Splixsons one of the Naruto's went over to comfort Albedo who looked ready to kill somebody while the other two kept on with the chakra exercises needing something to focus on. "Whoever he was the guy wanted the perfect killing machine so we were fitted with a prototype Nemetrix and forced to fight each other to the death in weekly matches while they watched. Sometimes it would be one on one or group fights but no matter who was sent in only one winner came out alive." The Naruto on the left informed Chadzmuth who looked sick at everything he was hearing.

"There were a lot more than just the twenty-nine body bags Albedo found but they were just the bodies that weren't spaced yet. I made some friends with that group but when it came time for our fights I'd just give into the predator's instincts instead of fighting it like most of them tried. I spent three years on that ship by the time they arrived and learned it was less painful if I just killed when they ordered me to." The Naruto on the left spoke up after the first one finished speaking unable to form a Rasengan but could still stick to the walls.

"It was kind of like giving into Kurama's chakra so while my body moved I retreated to the back of my mind until later when I'd wake up in my cell covered in the blood of one of my friends. I'm thankful Kurama was able to do even that much for me with what little power that slipped through the seal's cracks every time I transformed." The third Naruto in Albedo's lap finished finding comfort in the albino's tight grip. **'That's what they get for using a third-rate Fuinjutsu master instead of somebody that knew what they were doing.'**

Chadzmuth's drone turned to face Albedo and the Galvan lawyer had to take a moment to compose himself for the questions he was about to start asking. "How did you find Psychobos's ship?"

Albedo looked up at the drone for a few seconds before finally speaking though his eyes were dulled slightly. "Have you ever had a really bad day?" They both shared one secret about that day that neither of them would admit to anyone. It was the reason Albedo relented in making the Proto-Omnitrix out of the stolen Nemetrix prototype since there was more than one way to deal with the problems prolonged exposure that the device caused his mate. The albino made it so that the blond could carry a piece of his former friends with him to try and honor everything they did to help Naruto survive with his sanity in one piece. Each form the Galvan just saw was the body of one of the teens Naruto came to call a friend during his last few months in that hell.

An hour and forty-two minutes later after Chadzmuth finished asking every question he could think of the Galvan left looking sick to his stomach. As soon as the door closed Naruto pinned Albedo to the couch kissing him deeply until they both needed air. "Remind me this is real and not some drug-induced dream." The blond pleaded trailing heated, desperate kisses along the albino's neck. His eyes were flickering crimson letting Albedo feel the weight of his stare, the whisker marks on his cheeks were darker and fresh tears trailed down his face that wouldn't stop as the memories replayed in Naruto's head reminding him about everything he did to survive.

With each desperate kiss something inside of Albedo was screaming out for blood since he knew who the four people responsible were but not where they currently are. Yet at the same time the albino didn't want to lose the blond if he did try going after any of them. "Every time." Was the only response Albedo could mutter as he pulled the blond closer. Burying his face into Naruto's hair the albino held the shivering blond who clung to him out of desperation after having to recall the painful memories from his past. **'Every time.'**

42-42-564

It wasn't even two days before Chadzmuth returned with brand new travel visas and copies of their asylum claims which were approved without certain Plumbers knowing about it. It was in their system buried under a mountain of legal jargon so they couldn't claim they weren't informed but thanks to Chadzmuth nobody would be able to find it for at least two, three weeks tops. The surprising part came from the Cerebrocrustacean government who through their lawyer sent Naruto a good amount of money and tech as compensation after learning he was the survivor from Psychobos's unethical experiments.

Neither of them knew how Chadzmuth managed to pull that one off but thanks to him they had some money to fall back. It helped out a lot even though the pair had part-time jobs already but Naruto wasn't about to turn free money down. "No Naruto." That's why they were currently in the store run by Ignacius Baumann their boss who almost had a heart attack for some strange reason when the pair stepped through his door a month and a half ago looking for work.

"Come on Albedo, please~." Naruto pleaded his eyes getting doe like as he looked between his mate since most species used that term instead of boyfriend and the large display of instant ramen Albedo was putting up a few feet away. "Pretty please with me on top~."

The albino tried holding his ground even though his resolve was wavering the longer he looked into those big blue eyes. "We can pick up a few after work." Naruto smiled stealing a quick kiss on the lips before running off to finish stacking the shelves at the end of the aisle leaving a flustered Albedo to finish unloading the rest of the ramen. "What am I going to do with him." Albedo muttered though he was happy Naruto was smiling again even if it didn't quite reach his eyes after dredging up those painful memories. He seemed slightly off for the first day but then the kitsune sealed inside of Naruto said something to cheer his mate up making him thankful for the energy beings aid. Though his eyes were what changed. They still held that feral gaze behind them but the looks Naruto was giving them held something he couldn't place but they made him happy.

"Are you handling everything all right?" Mr. Baumann asked coming up to stand beside Albedo while he worked opening another box.

Looking over towards Naruto who was a little further down the aisle talking with a Petrosapien who was standing near the legal tech they had available for sale Albedo replied without thinking. "I think so."

"Hey Albedo they still have the pocky on sale! Can we pick up some after we get off~!" Naruto yelled with a big grin on his face as he waved at them. The blushing albino didn't even realize he was smiling a small content smile while waving back at the blond but Mr. Baumann did and couldn't help but be happy for him after getting to know the pair over the last few weeks. It wasn't hard to figure out the teen working in his store was one of Ben's former villains after all the times the little menace came in complaining about them to his partners and things only got weirder when instead of robbing him like Baumann thought they would the pair asked if he was hiring any part-time help. It was one of the few times the elderly man trusted his gut when he gave them a chance working the weekend shift instead of calling the Plumbers like a normal person should have. And sure Albedo could be a condescending asshole who drove away a few customers in tears but even he could see the teen was trying his hardest to be a better person.

An explosion suddenly rocked the front of his store sending the old man to the floor as a small group of Fistrick's thugs came rushing in attempting to rob his store. The key word being attempt since nobody knew about his new night crew yet and in two flashes of red and dark purple light Baumann relaxed knowing they had it handled.

42-42-564

"You can presto change-o all you wan-." Fistrick stopped talking when he heard somebody talking near the doors and assumed it was his men coming back from a job.

"W-what do you mean I can't have a song?" Even a transformed Ben, Rook and the rest of the conscience crew were wondering what was happening outside. "Screw it..no screw it, just take my phone and hit random."

"Would one of you just hit random so we can get this over with!" Another very familiar voice to Ben shouted.

"Three, two." The wall exploded inward as the worst possible choice in music played to show a grinning Naruto sitting on top of the rest of Fistrick's crew and an embarrassed crimson faced Albedo who facepalmed when the song started. All around them and the thugs that were knocked out were thirteen Nosedeenians cackling as the music blared louder for everyone to hear.

"Yea okay turn it off guys, turn it off. It didn't work. It did not work." The Nosedeenian holding Naruto's phone pressed the pause button before handing it over to a still crimson faced Albedo who didn't believe Naruto would follow through with such a stupid idea.

"Oh hey Albedo isn't that Ben over there?" Tugging on his mate's arm Naruto pointed over to where the Galilean stood with the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. "Hey guys." "Hello Benjamin." The pair called out at the same time ignoring the Class 12 Armored Mecha Suit currently targeting them.

"Why don't you just die bros!" Fistrick yelled launching a barrage of missiles at the pair only for Albedo to chuckle as a flash of red light could be seen by those watching seconds before the explosions went off.

"To slow." Before anyone could blink the six tubes containing the Nosedeenians were already smashed open before Fistrick could even turn around. "Pathetic, I doubt you could even pilot that Mecha at its highest setting without all the tech you've slapped together helping." Ben snapped his head to where the voice came from to find Negative Fasttrack dropping a handful of glass shards on the ground while the six Nosedeenians he saved jumped away to the others standing nearby cackling as they watched on knowing the fight was over. Albedo's current alien form was a Citrakayah a feline-like alien with a black suit-like color scheme. His hands, legs, part of his head, and chest are colored blue. He has spikes on his hands and legs and also has black Wolverine mask-like fins around his red eyes, a triangle-shaped nose, and a thunderbolt-like design down his chest.

"Are you done yet Naruto?" Albedo asked with a smirk watching with a gleam in his eyes as the Mecha powered down without any of the Nosedeenians powering it anymore.

"Just finished love." Transforming back Ben was confused seeing the machine holding all the Nosedeenians busted to pieces so fast without them noticing and the blond from before standing on it sideways defying the laws of gravity. Kicking off the side of the machine Naruto flipped in the air before landing in front of Ben still grinning. "So your the DNA sample that gave Albedo such a huge cock."

It was an observation but Ben didn't know that when he opened his mouth to say something only for Naruto to push him against the wall kissing the wide-eyed hero on the lips dominating the brown haired teen. It was shocking to the teen's partner but before Rook could even react the blond was already sliding a hand down Ben's jeans forcing the hero to gasp in shock letting Naruto slip his tongue past the other teen's lips before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

It was over in seconds before either Plumber could do a thing leaving a flushed Omnitrix wielder to glare at the pair when Albedo started laughing almost clutching his sides in pain at how easy it was for his mate to get the drop on them. "Your even in muscle mass but he's a better kisser even when surprised while you have about a good inch on him." Hearing that Ben's face would have given a tomato a run for its money with how red he was.

Unable to stop laughing a still transformed Albedo picked Naruto up bridal style before replying. "You'll just have to help me fix that then." With that they were gone in a blur leaving behind a still flustered Ben along with his partner who looked utterly lost.

"What did he mean about your enemy having an inch on you?"

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **Wow! Thanks for liking my story and leaving a review. I'm always a little worried when I post one of my strange ideas but seeing so many people who liked it helped me get this next chapter ready so soon. Well that and a thunderstorm but you guys really are the best.**_

 _ **They have an alien race called the Splixsons that can clone themselves so a security system or tech designed to deal with something like that shouldn't be to far out there.**_

 _ **You got some of the backstory with this chapter and when it comes time for Albedo's side later you'll get the rest since any scientist records his research.**_

 _ **He's only been free for two months now so Naruto having his little break down after telling his story shouldn't be to unexpected..**_

 _ **Naruto's augmentations is basically kind of like Captain America's Super-Soldier Serum only add enhanced senses. He's at his peak physical and mental condition but Naruto isn't suddenly some god. He can give a good number of people a run for their money now but a few people can kick his ass in a 'fair fight' but who said they were going to be fair.**_

 _ **The Kekkei Genkai isn't a dojutsu. I'm not telling what it is yet but it's not something that involves a dojutsu.**_

 _ **The faulty seal will break real soon because I planned for Naruto and Albedo to take a quick road trip to visit Gaara soon. They won't stay in the Elemental Nations for long but Albedo is curios about chakra after learning about it and Naruto is going to pick up a few scrolls to help along with his human side of training.**_

 _ **I'm going back to my bundle thing where I update three, four stories at a time after this because I'm getting PMs asking when the others are going to get updated so it might be a bit before chapter three comes out. I'm going to start putting Xs on the list I have on my profile to let people know which stories I'll be mainly focusing on so sorry in advance if I make you wait to long.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

 _ **suntan140: I've got a dozen different ideas for the Devil is a Part Timer stories but with so little of them I'm just worried it'll wind-up in my scrap pile.**_

 _ **swordsmanwielder: I don't want to give away all of Naruto's aliens but he'll get the full roster of predators and a few more aliens than just the three I gave a glimpse of.**_

 _ **HeartlessNobody13: Honestly I don't know if I'll add anybody else but you've read my other stories so you already know it'll only be one maybe two more guys if I do. A guest review suggested adding Ben so he'll be a maybe but like I said I haven't made up my mind yet.**_

 _ **AngelFaux: Yes I planned for him to use ninjutsu later but for now all he knows is two of the three basics, the Rasengan and Shadow Clones. Kurama can only do so much with his chakra sealed off and he's only been free for two months. That's why the above mentioned road trip is going to happen so Naruto can pick up a few things from Gaara while Albedo raids the library. The fights will get longer to but he was just a human in a battery-powered mech so I really can't even things out there. They won't be taking all of Ben's fights either but that's for another chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**{words - 6434}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -Locks the door after hearing a noise from somewhere outside my room- Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

Chapter 3

"So I take it your training with the kitsune is going will?" Albedo ask his mind running through a thousand different thoughts and experiments at the sight of five clones sitting on the ceiling molding chakra as they went through each hand sign.

"Yep though Kurama only knows what he's seen through the cracks in the seal so I'm stuck with just practicing the sealing arts Lady Mito knew and some of the techniques used against me until we visit Gaara." Naruto replied looking up from his spot on the ceiling easily ignoring the huge slab of concrete strapped to his back. There wasn't much else he could do but work on basic chakra control exercises during the times they kept him locked inside his cell and talk with Kurama who could access parts of his memories. Most of his fights were a little embarrassing looking back on them from Haku turning him into a pin cushion to his win against Kiba but others after Kurama showed he could replay and even stop a memory proved to be useful. From the basic skills Iruka tried teaching him to the jutsu trained shinobi like Zabuza, Kakashi and even the Pervy Sage used while he was around, Naruto could re watch them all in a third person view at speeds slow enough their hand signs could be seen. Though knowing the hand signs helped the memories Kurama had of Mito allowed him to actually train with them since the woman behind the Kage corrected the many mistakes her husband made while writing Chakra 1001 uses for idiots.

"He can't show me most of the memories that belonged to the Jinchuuriki before I got stuck with the job because she had him chained to a ball of lava but I'm fine with what I'm learning from Mito's own past and the people I've faced." With a grin he quickly sped through the hand signs needed before holding up his hand letting Albedo see the electricity gathering around it.

"So that's what your former teacher's famed assassination technique looks like." The albino mused out loud unimpressed for something a shinobi supposedly used. "It's certainly loud enough to kill the targets sense of hearing but to eye-catching for anything as subtle as an assassination." **'Unless the target couldn't hear him coming.'** Albedo's eyes were drawn to the blond when Naruto jumped down to welcome him home a clone quickly snatching the concrete off of his back when the both of them fell backwards onto the couch.

"Yea it may be a little petty on my part but I see it as my own personal fuck you to the jerk that I know the same technique he tried killing me with." Naruto joked while straddling the albino pinned under him. "Though I'd give anything to see the bratty Uchiha's face if he ever finds out I know almost every jutsu he used against me in the past." Grinding his hips slightly Naruto start trailing kisses up Albedo's neck before reaching the albino's cheek.

"You know... I wonder if you'd be up to a threesome if I can convince Ben to join us?" Naruto whispered enjoying the way Albedo's eyes grew wide in disbelieve while a clone dropped down from the ceiling in a poof of smoke taking on the hero's form.

"You, I... Me and Ben..." Albedo looked ready to explode from the suggestion quickly getting turned on to the idea as the clone behind Naruto slipped his shirt off while the blond in question started working on the albino's jeans.

"If not the original Ben then a clone like me should work or maybe even that Charmcaster girl you sometimes message whenever you come across something magical." Clone Ben suggested to the shocked albino moving onto the couch pinning the original in between them with a smirk while a third clone appeared at his side taking on her form.

"I thought...didn't you break things off with your old mate because he wanted the blonde girl?" A pinned Albedo managed to gasp out his face getting red from the suggestions they kept whispering to him.

"No I'm bi and wouldn't have been bothered with sharing since we were raised knowing most of us wouldn't live past our twenties but I did have a problem with him seeing her behind my back." Clone Charmcaster admitted with a shrug having long since gotten over Shikamaru. "Why do you think I can turn into Naruko without any problems. Besides I've always been good at making solid henges and you used to always talk about Ben being underneath you where he belongs." Naruto spoke up with a smug grin. "So I thought if we were like this then you'd enjoy it even more." Clone Ben finished with a knowing grin that had his thoughts drifting to the first time Naruto kissed him just so he'd stop ranting days after he tore through the hell hole called a ship.

{Flashback}

"It's all Tennyson's fault that they even wanted that many test subjects to begin with yet knowing the Plumbers I'll still get blam-" Albedo's rant was cut off when a bandaged Naruto grabbed him by the front of his shirt pulling him closer before pressing a kiss to the albino's lips. For Albedo his first kiss was like a raging fire that wouldn't go out as the injured blonde's tongue dominated his mouth coaxing the teen who saved him into kissing back even though the albino had no clue what he was doing.

Despite only being free for a few days and still recovering Naruto was still able to pull Albedo closer enjoying the feeling of another warm body pressed against him after so long. Finally after what seemed like hours Naruto let his savior go so the albino could catch his breath but instead of freaking out like he expected Albedo just laid there on top of him looking confused and unsure. "W-what? You just kissed me?"

"I figured that would work." He was mentally cheering over the fact his little trick worked on somebody else besides Shika. "Srew'em all if they keep annoying you so much. Besides you're a hero in my books so I'll acknowledge you even if nobody else will."

"Why? I'm a criminal so-" Albedo was cut off again when Naruto pulled him down for another quicker kiss. It shut up Shika when he started talking about things the blond couldn't understand and had Naruto feeling a little smug that it worked on another so called genius.

"Because I'll believe in you. You can be better than just the criminal they see you as. Even if you don't think so." He smiled seeing the teen above him splutter the words dying in his throat as his face lit up with a blush that ran down his neck.

{Flashback End}

Albedo was broken from his thoughts when the door to their apartment exploded with a team of Plumbers rushing in ready for a fight.

"Get on your knees Albedo!" The only human Plumber in the group ordered but the albino still had his eyes closed and instead of enjoying the moment they were having a few seconds ago a very pissed off Albedo was now counting to ten before losing what little patience he had left. "Do it now!"

Hearing a dark chuckle they watched Albedo standing up as every clone in the room went up in smoke while Naruto left in a swirl of leaves to call their lawyer. The still chuckling albino turned to face them a predatory grin on his face before finally speaking up. "Funny that's the exact same thing I remember telling your mother to do last night." The Plumber he insulted opened fire with the blaster set on stun just as he flipped the couch over with his foot using it for cover.

The bright flash of red light had them on guard but it did little to stop his counter attack when vines shot out from the carpet below them binding three of the Plumbers while forcing the others to fall back to cover. "A Florauna. Not my original choice but it'll do for now." A now transformed Albedo commented as he stood up towering over most of the Plumbers in his greenish brown Negative Wildvine form. In his Florauna form Albedo had four vine-like legs, four long somewhat thick vine like fingers on his hands and flytrap-shaped flaps covering his head with black colored bulbs on his shoulders. On his back are pods that can either be used as explosives or smoke bombs and certain poisons if mixed right but they only knew of the first two uses. Albedo only has one red-eye in the middle of his face now and wears the Omnitrix symbol on a red and white belt around his chest. "Now lets see if I can't teach you imbeciles some manners." He spoke out loud while cracking one of his vine like hands like a whip. A dark smirk quickly formed when he spotted a Naruto appearing behind the group of Plumbers with a large grin on his face and one of their blasters in his hands.

Firing the blaster in a wide arc since he had little to no training with a gun only two of the Plumbers dropped from Naruto's surprise attack while at the same time Albedo struck his vines lashing out like whips. The two that were stunned were quickly wrapped up and tossed out-of-the-way as Naruto using the blaster like a bat after figuring out he couldn't aim the blaster properly cracked it against another Plumber's skull all the while dodging their shots with ease.

It was a quick fight over in a few seconds since most of the Plumbers were trigger happy rookies looking to be the team who brought in Albedo and as the last of the group drops their lawyer Chadzmuth appears floating on top of his suitcase. "I teleported here as soon as you boys called my office." With a shark like grin that looked out-of-place on a Galvan he made tisking noises as he overlooked the bound bodies of the Plumbers while Albedo grabbed some pants. "Some people just make it to easy for me."

42-42-565

Hours later Ben and Rook stepped off the elevator to the main operations room of Earth's Plumber Headquarters to the sight of eight bandaged Plumbers being treated by the base's medical crew. Most of them looked okay except for a bloody lip or a black eye but the lone human Plumber looked like hell with the side of his head pressed against an ice pack and the center of his armour almost caved in from what looked like somebody stomping on him. "Were we attacked?

Hearing a tired sigh Rook turned to face Magister Patelliday a Piscciss Volann and second-in-command of Earth's Plumber forces who was resting in a nearby seat. He has yellowish grey skin, purple eyes, and an antenna on his head and gills. But unlike his fellow Piscciss Volann, he has three fingers in each hand, black eyebrows and sharp, neat teeth. He wore a pair of glasses and an altered Plumber Suit. "No nothing like that I'm afraid. Apparently one of the teams we had searching Undertown for Albedo's location found his apartment and decided to bring him in for questioning by themselves without calling it in first." Patelliday informs them while cleaning his glasses as shouting could be heard coming from one of the nearby monitors where Max could be seen in a shouting match with Chadzmuth.

"No warrant, a home invasion, continuous harassment of my client even though he hasn't done anything wrong in months! Then there's the number of times he's been arrested and thrown in a cell without someone reading him his rights first!"

"It's not like we can even read Albedo his rights when every time they do arrest him he's always cursing my grandson for everything wrong with his life just like everybody else does!" Max countered but a chuckle drew Ben's attention to the other side of the room where Albedo stood leaning against the wall eating out of a to-go box filled with chili fries while a female Naruto sat on the ground next to him listening to the music on her headphones and reading a manga. Ben couldn't help but stare since the machines confirmed it was the same blonde teenager who pinned him to the wall a week and a half ago based off all the scanners they had to go through but how did he turn into a she.

 **'This is almost better than that one anime Naruto got me hooked on.'** Albedo thought watching them trade barbs back and forth about every little thing he's done in the past two years. Some of it was really stupid looking back on it now especially the jockstrap incident both him and Ben agreed never to speak of again since neither of them wanted to dig another hole like that while others were hilarious. He couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips when Albedo thought of the day he locked Ben in his bedroom with over a dozen peacocks and the girly scream his former enemy let loose.

"What about all the death threats he's sent my grandson then?" Max dropped a thick folder on the table between them labeled 'Albedo Death Threats Log'. "Ever since his first attempt at stealing the Omnitrix failed Albedo has sent Ben no less than three hundred and eighty-nine death threats using anything from a singing telegram to a remote controlled airplane that just flew in while we were eating dinner. The latest one might be a few months old but it has Albedo's Twitter account on the bottom of the page asking if Ben wouldn't mind following him since he didn't feel like using the local post office to send his death threats anymore."

Feeling someone staring at him Albedo looked up from his box of chili fries and couldn't help laughing when he saw the folder filled with all of his letters. "What, I needed a hobby besides working on my schemes all the time so I started writing Benjamin in-between my attempts at stealing the Omnitrix." Seeing the incredulous look on their faces he shrugged really not caring even as Naruto snickered into her hands beside him. "Besides it's not like I'm the only person with a Twitter account who sends him things just look at the Vreedle Brothers and their 'we blew it up real good' guarantee." The look on Max's face said it all and he would have replied with something condescending if Naruto didn't pinch his leg really hard using some of her enhanced strength. Looking down for a brief second he met his mate's eyes and the warning was there for him to see. Either play nice since Naruto respected her elders or he'd be blue balled until the blond wasn't mad anymore. "A-almost all of Benjamin's enemies have one, though I did lose a lot of followers after they learned I was through with everything related to the Omnitrix." He tried to hide the wince in his voice but after hearing laughter coming from somewhere in the Plumbers base he was positive Ben saw them.

"Are we almost done here because the both of us have work later this afternoon and I still need to pick up supplies for our trip to area 102?" Naruto asked standing up as a small cloud of smoke enveloped her body changing from a female blond into his original form but with black hair.

"That explains your meta-human like skills then." Max commented having piecing things together after watching the footage of their fight with the Plumbers and seeing Naruto transform again up close. He didn't have a problem with the blond since he kept Albedo tame but area 102 and shinobi in general put him on edge after the last group the Plumbers had to deal with tried setting up a base for the greater good of some snake man. **'And knowing Ben he's probably watching us right now wondering what area 102 is.'** "We're done." He admitted knowing they had nothing to hold Albedo on without Chadzmuth taking it to the intergalactic court. "The Plumbers will reimburse you for the damages caused to your apartment during the altercation and we are sorry for any inconvenience a few overzealous rookies caused you."

"Till next time Magister." "Goodbye jiji." The smug grin on Albedo's face was annoying but Naruto was polite as they left followed closely by their lawyer.

42-42-564

Hours later Albedo could be found surrounded by wires working on a project when there was a knock at his new door. "Coming!" Getting up he didn't bother to check who was there since it was either Naruto forgetting his keys again or the neighbors dropping by for a quick visit only to be blindsided when Ben tackled him to the ground the second the door opened.

"Dude put some pants on!" Kicking a crimson faced Ben off of him as Rook closed the door behind them Albedo blinked confused from his spot on the floor. Gazing down the teen realized he really wasn't wearing anything but a pair of red boxers with a silver line running down the left side.

"I just got off work an hour ago so you're lucky I'm wearing this much Benjamin." Albedo replied without a care since he enjoyed lounging around the apartment in nothing but his boxers while he worked on a project or two. "So what do you want because I'm a little busy right now?" **'It's not like I didn't know they'd show up after the Plumbers kicked down my door this morning.'** He didn't wait for them to respond before going back to the pile of wires littering the ground in front of the new T.V. one of Naruto's clones dropped off hours ago while the others were repairing the front door.

"What's with the tattoos!" Ben blurted out spotting them the second Albedo went back to setting up his new T.V. and gaming system up. They looked like alien tribal markings or maybe even magic symbols not that he knew anything about either subject and spread out from the base of the albino's neck running down his back in a wing like pattern.

"It was one of multiple ways for me to separate my identity further from yours short of illegally altering my genetic make-up. Besides my mate thinks they look good on me but you didn't come here to talk about that." His fist smacked against the side of the T.V. as he spoke trying to get the thing working without using his Omnitrix to transform into a Mechamorph and forcing the pieces together. All those months ago he felt like a child overlooking something so simple when Naruto pointed out the flaw in relying on a tool with a built in timer to much. It was idiotic. His mate might love shifting between forms but he still practiced with what little skills the kitsune could teach him without access to the substance known as chakra and branched out from there instead of over-specializing on one subject like the albino was doing. It didn't help when he repeatedly poked him in the forehead while saying it with enough force to put him through a wall during one of his 'emo' episodes.

I...Are you really done chasing after the Omnitrix?" Ben finally asked after stumbling over the question for a few minutes. It was eating away at him for weeks now and only got worse when he crossed paths with Albedo twice only for the albino to walk away without so much as a threat. There were so many things that Albedo could be planning that involved the Plumbers letting their guard down before he struck but even before the incident with the blond they hadn't heard anything but whispers about his evil twin and most of them were just baseless rumors.

"Yes." Albedo told them easily ignoring the fact that the Revonnahgander still had a hand on his blaster since they walked in. "Like I said before I'm done caring about anything involving the Omnitrix."

"Yet you still built two more models." Rook pointed out under orders to try and get a rise out of Albedo who was still barely giving them the time of day.

"True. While similar on the outside mine are loosely based off the Azmuth's first designs for the Omnitrix nothing more and even with some of their glitches each of them are more slimmed down with newer technology and programs that people are just learning about." Making an aha noise Albedo grabbed the remote and pressed the power button only for static to appear on the screen. "But finding the stolen set of blueprints in that hell of a ship helped me realize I was acting no better than any common warlord in the universe trying to take anything I wanted because I thought my way was better than everyone else's. By then I already figured that I'd never be anywhere near Azmuth's level with everything he's accomplished compared to me whining over who he decided to give his creations out to." He paused for a second to switch the red and white wires around before continuing.

"But it was seeing all those bodies and the things done to them in Psychobos attempts at proving himself better than the First Thinker where I saw a line I didn't want to cross." Still working Albedo finally got everything up but the screen was still nothing but static though he could hear some sound now.

"Did you need anything else Benjamin because like I said earlier I'm busy?" It wasn't a complete lie but they didn't need to know that he really had nothing planned.

"You registered a departure to area 102 for later tonight with Undertown's shipyard. So we were sent to learn what nefarious scheme you are currently planning to unleash." Rook being so blunt actually caused Albedo to blink before he turned around to look at Revonnahgander with an amused look.

"Nothing to nefarious just visiting a friend of my mate and studying the subject of chakra from whatever passes as a library over there." Seeing the almost ear-splitting grin on Ben's face Albedo tried his best not to groan knowing what was coming next. "You're going to follow us aren't you?"

"Yep." Ben told his probably kind of not so evil twin popping the p when he saw the annoyed look on Albedo's face. "Oh and you have it on video two when it's supposed to be on video one." The albino held up his middle finger causing Ben to chuckle watching his maybe not an enemy anymore follow his suggestion. "What would your boyfriend think about you using such nasty gestures like that?" That subject was another thing he was having a tough time getting over after finding out Albedo even knew how to date. He wasn't even going to touch the grenade that was the blond pinning him to the wall for one of the hottest kisses he's ever had unless somebody else brought it up first.

"He most likely wouldn't care considering Naruto approves of almost anything I do outside of being an emo-." **'Whatever that is.'** "-or plotting revenge against you." Speaking of his mate Albedo's thoughts drifted to the first long conversation he had with the blond while heading back towards Earth for supplies.

{Flashback}

"You know its okay to be afraid." Naruto's voice stopped Albedo in his tracks with those few simple words.

Never taking his eyes off of the Proto-Omnitrix he scoffed in response. "Of Benjamin? Please I'd sooner be afraid of those noodles you choke down then let him or the Plumbers scare me."

"No not that Ben guy you hate so much." Naruto corrected himself the knowing grin on his face going unnoticed by the albino who continued to work. "Your one of a kind, neither human or Galvan but the best of both worlds and it scares you. The Galvans your former people despise everything about you just because you disagreed with Azmuth over the Omnitrix and his choice to leave it with an untrained teenager. So they'll never accept you as one of them yet you still retain all the genius the Galvans pride themselves on."

Taking a few steps closer Naruto wrapped his arms around Albedo's neck knowing he had his hero's attention judging by the small glance sent his way. "Yet at the same time you can walk amongst humans who pride themselves on adapting and growing but because of your heritage can never truly be one yourself."

"You talk as if you aren't human." Albedo pointed out his hands still working to fix the Proto-Omnitrix's flaws with what little tech he had on hand. Though the warmth from the blond behind him was oddly comforting. To find someone who didn't care about his past but saw him for what he could be felt good even if Naruto joked around most of the time.

"I'm a Jinchuriki love. I'm literally nothing more than a weapon for the old buzzards back home to point at their enemies and say get em boy." The blond admitted with an uncaring shrug of his shoulders. "Sarutobi jiji tried he really did but even with all his power the Sandaime Hokage couldn't make them treat me as more than a thing they would either go out of their way to ignore or outright yell curses at if I tried entering a shop or one of the local restaurants." Naruto chirped with a savage grin firmly in place having long ago made peace with the village filled with hypocrites. He didn't hate them for being idiots but the blond also couldn't care less what happened to them. "You can never find a place that's nice and peaceful because there isn't any. You might think there is but once you get there, when you're not looking somebody'll sneak up and write fuck you right under your nose."

"J.D. Salinger." Albedo hummed in acknowledgement. "So that's where my books keep disappearing to. I suppose that makes us both a pair of outcast the universe never wanted." His laugh was bitter and hollow but Naruto never flinched or backed away from him.

"I guess we are." The blonde agreed with a hollow chuckle of his own. "Humans are strange I'll give you that much. They hate what they don't understand and try to control what can't be controlled but there is grace in their failings.

"Even though about ninety five percent of my old village hated everything about me I was still able to met people who kept getting up, who found a purpose that drove them forward." Images of Haku the girl who saw herself as a nothing more than a weapon but still cared about others, Hinata the wallflower everyone thought of as a weakling until her fight with Neji, Gaara who despite being raised a monster only wanted a family to care for and a few others Naruto talked with during his travels flashed across the blonde's mind. "That's why I see it as a gift to talk with those that find the one thing that drives them to keep going."

"You're incredibly naive." Albedo glanced sideways at the blond whose head was resting on his shoulder.

"I've been called worse." His knowing grin had the albino looking away with a slight blush tinting his cheeks not knowing how to handle such a chaotic person like Naruto. Unlike the albino who spent his free time chasing after Ben for no reason other than having Azmuth's attention and his mentor's Omnitrix Naruto was a free spirit. Even after everything his former hometown did to break him and the horrors Psychobos put the blond through Naruto wouldn't fall apart. Sure he'd bend if it meant surviving but nothing they did could ever break his mate and it was that spark which drew Albedo in even more with each passing day they talked. "So I don't mind if they refuse to see me as human. I'd rather be a force of nature like Kurama suggested, maybe a forest fire or even rain to wash the world clean."

{Flashback End}

Albedo couldn't help but subconsciously smile at that memory along with the dozens of other conversations they've had over the past few weeks. He knew a few things about the blond that seemed foolish at first but were kind of endearing the more they added up. The few times Naruto would freak out whenever they'd cross a ghost like alien on the street and the lamp next to his bed that would be on all night afterwards or the fact that after they get paid most of his money went to the ramen stand in the market district were oddly attractive after watching the blonde's face light up with joy every time they stopped by on the way home. Albedo laughed while plugging up their gaming system to the new T.V. never noticing how much it freaked Ben out seeing him so calm as he thought of the blond who could deal with almost anything thrown his way except for horror movies with ghost in them or cats because of his 'allergies' even though the albino could swear every time they crossed a cat Naruto would mumble 'Tora' under his breath almost depressed.

"-bedo. Hey Earth to Albedo." Shaking his head slightly Albedo focused on the pair of Plumbers who still hadn't left while he daydreamed.

"Do whatever you want Benjamin. It's not like you won't follow us if I do say no but I hope you were at least informed it was a level three area before making your decision?" Bellwood was registered as a level one area almost a level two with all the attacks that happened in the past but it still had laws unlike area 102 where anything could happen as long as you paid one of their not so 'hidden' villages enough money.

"Y-yea grandpa told me people fought to kill over there so I had to be careful." Albedo knew Ben was lying about something when he spotted the nervous twitch in his left eye that they shared but didn't care enough to bring it up.

42-42-564

On the other side of the ocean in the hidden continent Sabaku no Gaara stood staring out his window at the moon. In a few hours it would soon be his first real friend's seventeenth birthday and almost four and a half years since Naruto's banishment. He didn't know the blond for that long and outside of the letters they wrote each other the pair only met face to face three times and yet the Kazekage was still angry after finding out what happened after the retrieval mission. That plus his sister being used in such a way behind his back infuriated him once word reached his ears from the Toads who had a bone to pick with Konoha for severing their contract with his friend using a faulty seal of all things. They were the reason Naruto's friends even knew what happened to him even if the council tried their best to cover it up by slandering the blonde's name. It didn't matter either way to him though in his enraged state but by the time he was done ripping them a new one for the way they treated Naruto Konoha knew they were lucky to avoid another war. Even if Sunagakure's forces were reduced he still had control over Kaze no Kuni's vast desert sands and wouldn't hesitate to drop a few hundred pounds of it on their heads should they try crossing him.

By the time Gaara left storming out of their village through the new exit his sand made for him he made sure they got his point. If he ever saw any Konoha shinobi within his borders especially the Nara or their run away prince then the last two words they'd ever hear would be Sand Coffin. A smirk made its way to his face at the thought of their precious Uchiha who pulled another runner the second he was able to and the massive debt Konoha was dealing with after losing most of their treaties. The Toads didn't intentionally mean to do it but when they delivered news of Naruto's banishment their messengers didn't know they'd be talking with political figures but Gambunta didn't really care that it happened either after what the they pulled against his clan's summoner. **'Serves those bigoted fools right after what they did to Naruto.'**

Thinking about the blond he could remember the weight that was lifted off of his shoulder when the Toads confirmed Naruto was still alive but because of the seal they couldn't reverse summon the blond or even give any of his true allies or friends a location to start looking. "At least your out there somewhere still alive." Gaara muttered before the sight of large white bird flying towards the village caught his interest. **'Akatsuki.'** That was another thing he owed the Toad clan for when they sent out warnings to all active Jinchuriki despite Konoha trying to keep it a secret that a group of S-Class missing shinobi had gathered together under a single banner.

Moving to intercept the possible Akatsuki member Gaara could only hope he got to see Naruto at least one more time should he fail in stopping them.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter readers I hope you like it even if the fight was short.**_

 _ **There isn't many notes for this chapter but I wanted to get the Plumbers finding Albedo done with before they went to the Elemental Nations instead of putting it off like I originally planned.**_

 _ **I polled a few of my readers that followed the story and most of them just wanted it to stay Albedo x Naruto instead of turning it into a harem or adding a third person. A small handful of people are pushing for Ben though so right now I'm on the fence waiting to see for at least a chapter or two what happens before choosing whether or not to change it or keep the pairing the same. Either way no matter which one I pick Naruto will still play around with Ben using henges or just flirting in a way that would make Anko proud to get a reaction out of him.**_

 _ **Like I said in this chapter the Toads didn't mean to cause so many problems for Konoha since it is still Jiraiya's home but at the same time they don't really feel all that sorry that it happened after being screwed over by the council thinking they knew better.**_

 _ **The female Naruko and the black-haired Naruto is to show my readers that Naruto is really good at using the henge. The key point though is that he doesn't know of anything happening in the Elemental Nations and is going to go under a henge since Naruto still thinks Suna and Konoha are allies.**_

 ** _I know I promised people I'd work on the stories I marked with an X but I've been a little busy this past month and let Jess work on whatever updates she felt like when she offered to do it for me. I really haven't had that much time to work on the stories I wanted to so sorry in advance but I'm just adding the notes and rewriting a few things for this set of updates._**

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

 _ **?: Naruto is the uke but Albedo is inexperienced when it comes to most things other than the basics human reactions. It'll change though but until then Naruto will be taking the albino for a few rides.**_

 _ **HeartlessNobody13: I can't answer those questions just yet because I don't want to give out any spoilers.**_

 _ **?: I won't be doing a lemon for every chapter. They'll be some but I'm spreading it out.**_

 _ **AngelFaux: I sort of like Menma's Dai Rasenringu over the Rasenshuriken. It's just personal preference really but yes he'll learn it. and like I said in the last chapter only Kurama's chakra was sealed away so Naruto is already learning what little he can from him in regards to his own chakra. Albedo on the other hand is going to come up with a few ideas before their little trip is finished because he's already looking into which of the aliens Naruto can transform into and how much chakra they have by using the blond as a starting point. As for his bloodline your close but I'm not spoiling that one just yet.**_

 _ **suntan140: Yes but I'm planning on it being a little different when his past finally tracks him down.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**{words - 6108}**_

Chapter 4

Low soft humming filled the bridge of the armored freighter Albedo owned as it flew over area 102 towards Kaze no Kuni where the person they were going to visit lived. Rook who was piloting the ship didn't seem to notice anything strange but Ben's heart almost stopped out of shock when the albino who tried killing him so many times in the past did something so human.

It wasn't even a few hours ago when a bored Naruto laid down resting his head on his mate's lap for a quick nap when Albedo who was reading a book started unconsciously running his fingers through the blonde's now blue hair. The former Galvan who blamed Ben for everything wrong with his life in the past and saw humans as nothing more than hairless monkeys now sat their looking so completely at ease ignoring everything around him while caressing his mate's hair.

 **'Big bad Albedo finally grew a heart.'** Ben thought trying to hide his grin at the sight after taking a quick picture with his phone for later blackmail. Though watching the pair of them and the look of contentment Naruto had on his face the hero wished he could of had something like that with Julie before he broke things off with her.

It broke his heart at the time when Gwen caught her with some guy named Herve at one of the many tennis matches he couldn't attend because the Plumbers needed him off world somewhere. Ben didn't even want to hear the whole story after Gwen went ballistic on the pair in what Kevin later called the world's worst one sided cat fight when Julie's only excuse was she needed somebody who would always put her first. Except he was needed to save the Earth and help people regardless of their race but she didn't see it that way. Julie only saw it as him running off to play hero and leaving her behind.

 **'She could have at least broke up with me before seeing someone else though.'** Ben thought frowning slightly before shacking his head to get rid of those unwanted thoughts. **'At least Ship came home after everything was finally over.'** It might have been a cheap shot at the time but he didn't care enough to change his mind even now. Because like his parents pointed out since they weren't seeing each other anymore and she wasn't a Plumber's child then there really wasn't any need for Julie to have his things or his dog and Ship was his alien dog thing.

The only reason Ship even stayed around Julie for so long was simple because of his constant worry that someone might target her to get him so when Ben went to get his things he took everything. **'I should really find some time to play with Ship some more instead of keeping him inside the extra apartment I have at the Plumber's Headquarters.'** Every Plumber stationed on Earth had a small apartment of their own since most of them couldn't go topside without freaking out the locals. Ben didn't really need it and the apartment wasn't much since the young hero rarely used it outside of the few times he couldn't drag himself home after a long exhausting mission but it was enough. Beside what other sixteen year old could brag about having his very own bachelor pad.

Quickly typing in a reminder on his phone to spend some extra time with Ship when they got back Ben turned back to the pair who owned the ship they were using. "I hear congratulations are on order for Levin's coming wedding." Albedo finally spoke trying to make small talk until they arrived in Kaze no Kuni.

"W-wait! What!? Since when are Kevin and Gwen getting married!?" Ben asked chocking on his drink in shock at the knowledge. They couldn't be married or grandpa Max would have said something and if not him then his parents at least.

"What are you talking about?" Albedo questioned closing his book to give the teen across from him a confused look. "Most of the Tetramands in Undertown are celebrating since Levin is do to marry Gar Red Wind's daughter Looma who is on her way towards Earth. Apparently they've been engaged for a good amount of time too after a little adventure he had on Khoros before the three of you teamed up together." After explaining what he knew the albino flipped the book open to the page he bookmarked not really caring all that much one way or another about the pair.

"He, that jerk's been." Ben spluttered trying not to get angry until he could confirm this with somebody else besides his former enemy. "Kevin's been engaged for years?" He really needed to get ahold of grandpa Max now because somebody was getting hurt if Kevin turned out to be a cheater like Julie.

"So I've heard." Suddenly static filled the radio waking Naruto up at the same time as the ship's digital warfare programs came online flashing warning signals.

"This is Plumber outpost 2270 broadcasting on all available channels in the area. Our system has your ship flagged for flying over a temporary no fly zone. Verify yourself or we will shoot you down." The now blue haired teen grinned recognizing her voice even if they only talked a handful of times with everything that happened before his banishment.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-." Hearing her gasp he wanted to laugh but didn't knowing she'd kill him for it after vanishing for almost four years. "-partial owner of the ship requesting permission to land on a travelers visa filed with the Plumbers main base."

"P-permission granted...W-welcome back Naruto." Snickering to himself as Albedo wrapped a hand around his waist amused by the look Rook was shooting them he couldn't wait to see them again after being away for so long.

42-42-564

Minutes later after landing in the hidden shipyard near Sunagakure Ben watched from beside Rook who was filling out the travel forms for them as an older girl with tired teal eyes and disheveled sandy blonde hair gathered into four consecutive ponytails pulled Naruto into a hug. Wearing a black kimono that reached down to her legs, with slits along the side and a very revealing neckline she looked almost perfect but tired after dealing with some type of attack the Plumbers nearby were talking about. Looking closer as they talked he spotted a red sash tied around her waist, fingerless black gloves on the blonde's hands and a forehead protector tied around her forehead.

"It's been to long you baka." Almost suffocating Naruto in a bone crushing hug she looked relieved to see him again making Ben grow more curious about Naruto's past with each little thing he's seen so far. "What's with the hen-." She couldn't even finish talking when Naruto stiffened his eyes going wide as a hand shot to the back of his neck where the seal Konoha placed on him all those years ago started burning.

"Someone get lady Chiyo here now!" The blond girl barked out after seeing the seal getting a few Plumbers scrambling for the elevator while Ben raced over as Albedo pulled Naruto into a nearby seat.

"What's wrong?" Even if he didn't know him that much Ben was still worried watching burns slowly spreading out from the strange tattoo on the blue now fading back to blond teen's neck. **'Where the hell is Gwen when I really need her.'** Holding him close as he struggled in pain the blond girl refused to let him go trying to keep him still when whisker like marks faded into view on each cheek and his eyes flickered crimson.

"Konoha was stupid enough to brand him with a slapped together seal and it's breaking down being in close proximity to my little brother." She could feel the pulses ripping through his body like a rapid heart beat and already knew Gaara was coming with lady Chiyo regardless of his injuries from the battle over the village a few days ago. **'As if things couldn't get any worse with reports of them on the way trying to play nice for once and Naruto seconds away from losing himself to the Kyuubi's bloodlust.'**

When he started thrashing in pain she had no choice but to let him go after a dense shroud of chakra formed around the still spreading seal. The translucent energy of the strongest Bijuu glowed red looking more like a boiling liquid but Albedo didn't care or flinch when he reached into the shroud forcing Naruto to meet his gaze. "You've made peace with the kitsune for years now." Getting his mate to nod through the pain as the seal broke apart the albino smiled a gentle smile that still freaked Ben out every time he saw it. "Then don't let the energy being's power control you."

"I couldn't have put it better myself child." Turning when the elevator opened they saw a pair of shinobi walking out of it a few steps ahead of the Plumbers sent to get them. "Though I could have gone without all this cloak and dagger style whispering with my age I know better than to say no when the Kazekage's family demands something of me."

"Lady Chiyo, lord Kazakage these are the people Temari came down here to personally welcome." A Plumber wearing one of their strange headbands reported while the elderly woman got to work barking out orders as she readied a counter sealing matrix.

Looking them over Ben took in the elderly woman writing down a bunch of strange symbols on a piece of paper faster than his eyes could follow. She had black eyes and lavender colored hair tied in a bun and wore what looked like a it could be a common outfit which consisting of a dark colored, loose fitting robes with a poncho-like top.

The other figure though stood back with his arms crossed letting the Plumbers and his own men work to clear a nearby table. Wearing a long-sleeved crimson coat and full-length dark trousers covering what looked like alien or magical armor the other teen's stone faced gaze sent a chill down his spine scaring him. "It's bad Gaara, they branded him with a faulty seal that's close to overloading." Temari informed him and the spiky red head's green eyes narrowed in anger watching Albedo carrying him over to the table. "We can't let Konoha know he's hear when their team arrives in a few hours."

Gaara turned to face his older sister not knowing that piece of information yet letting Ben get a better look at the black rings around his eyes along with the strange tattoo on the left side of his forehead. Over the coat the young Kazakage wore two buckled belts, a grey vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder, and two buckled belts which he allowed him to carry a very large gourd.

"You let them cross over our border." It wasn't a question but more of a demand for answers when his eyes changed like Naruto's did turning black, with yellow irides and pupils that took the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

"You were unconscious and they had documents from the Fire Daimyo letting the group pass as ambassadors only. I made sure the border patrol let them know that too in case any of the squad Konoha is sending tries anything but you were still recovering from your fight against the Akatsuki and our Daimyo allowed it since he didn't want to risk another war no matter how weak Konoha is right now." Gaara's lips thinned out into a tense line showing how angry he was at the news but the Kage turned back to watching Chiyo working to get rid of the seal trying to kill his brother.

"I'll deal with it when they arrive but until then I want additional teams around our family compound and all restricted areas." He wasn't going to take any chance with those traitors no matter what they said or offered in order to gain another treaty.

It took twenty five minutes, the longest time in Gaara's life where he had to wait for anything but it also gave him a chance to examine the group Naruto was traveling with while Chiyo worked on the seal. The teen knew all about Benjamin Kirby Tennyson after signing the treaty alongside the Wind Daimyo with the Plumbers when he first became Kazakage but that could be one of the many number of things they'd talk about later. **'Though I wasn't the first Kage to approach them for help and thankfully it paid off when the Akatsuki attacked.'**

Mizu no Kuni's most recent Mizukage Mei Terumi approached one of the Plumber outpost near the end of the Kekkei Genkai purges needing resources and aid rebuilding everything. It was a lot of work but after the reign of Yagura came to a bloody end, she became a Kage her people needed working tirelessly to reform internal policies and recreate diplomatic relations with other villages only none of the other big five wanted to help besides Sunagakure. Except Gaara couldn't offer much at the time besides a few small shipments and left with no other choice she did what no other Kage every attempted in the past because of long standing traditions and secured a treaty with the Plumbers.

Kaze no Kuni followed next with their Daimyo's full backing after Root agents attacked his family while Gaara was visiting trying to force a treaty in Konoha's favor. The squad sent didn't even have a chance to draw their weapons before the angered Kage's sand crushed them into nothing but bloody puddles of gore. With two of the big five letting the Plumbers cross into their borders Kumogakure started having talks with the areas Magister a large Tetramand called Marino with most of the smaller villages soon to follow. The Raikage A saw how the winds were changing along with the diverse number of aliens looking for places to settle down and was more than happy to open up negotiations. It wasn't that much of a secret why they were open to letting aliens live amongst them having heard stories about hybrids who could control fire or run faster than even A himself but the Plumbers didn't care as long as their laws were followed. Iwagakure and Konohagakure however refused to any form of talks either sending back the messengers dead bodies or sometimes not at all after weeks of waiting for an answer.

With the doors finally being opened after years of just watching from the sides making sure their wars didn't spill out past the area change slowly started to occur over the years Naruto wasn't around. The Plumbers brought the three main villages and a few minor who joined up as the years passed by a wealth of knowledge alongside marvels they could only imagine up in dreams but it also brought conflict.

For the older generation and the elders who wanted things to stay the same it changed more than they would have ever allowed with so many new stations to threaten their power appearing every day. For the civilians who didn't have a clue what a Kekkei Genkai was seeing so many different aliens when they arrived in a town or village caused more than one fight to break out amongst the people old and new. For the shinobi though it brought the biggest change to their way of life. They were forced to change a lot of things needing passes to pass through friendly borders and now had actual laws they had to follow when outside of their villages. The biggest change the Plumbers brought that caused more than a few problems at first was their Academies and the laws against child soldiers. Children could still join the Academy hoping to follow in their parents footsteps but the age of enrollment and graduation were changed to fit the laws outside of the Elemental Nations.

 **'It was worth it in the end.'** Gaara thought knowing how much Kaze no Kuni improved with their help even if the older generation still complained about every little new thing they didn't like. **'If they weren't here to help then the Akatsuki would have Shukaku and I'd be dead.'**

"It's finally done." Chiyo announced getting Gaara even more curious about where his brother was all these years as he watched the albino picking him up off the table. "Now unless I'm needed for anything else then I have a game of shogi to win." Letting one of the Plumbers help her up his advisor looked to him for a second getting Gaara to nod before walking towards the elevators.

"You're more than welcome to stay with us since Naruto is traveling with you." Temari offered Albedo a knowing glint in her eyes while Gaara smirked seeing how confused Ben was being ignored by the people of area 102 except for a few Plumbers who stared a bit

They didn't see a hero no matter what most Plumbers said about him but another teenager who carried a very powerful weapon. No matter what he was just like the rest of them and it seemed to be more than a little refreshing judging by the way he stood off to the side watching everything for once instead of being at the center of things when the other shoe dropped.

42-42-564

"So where did Naruto end up to get a pair of twins following him around?" Temari smirked being more than a little flirty as she wrapped an arm around Albedo leading him into their kitchen where Ben and Rook were eating a late dinner. Gaara might have sent a clone to deal with the team from Konoha while he watched over a sleeping Naruto to exhausted to stay awake but he still wanted answers judging by the eye floating over them. He wouldn't be leaving his 'brother's' room either because with the seal finally getting taken off after years of chakra building up they were forced to drug Naruto while his body got re-accustomed to having so much chakra flowing freely again.

"We're not twins." "Like hell I'm related to him." Albedo and Ben responded at the same time while the albino yanked his arm free glaring daggers at her.

"Relax it's an honest mistake after you carried him all the way here and the way your cute clone over there was watching you the whole time." Albedo didn't blink an eye when Temari winked at them but Ben did almost choking if Rook wasn't there to slam a fist across his back.

"I was only keeping an eye on Albedo in case he tries something!" The hero denied between coughs and she almost felt bad using tricks like this to get answers out of the group after seeing the confused look on the albino's face.

"I'm a former criminal Benjamin. I even have stable job with benefits and everything so go fuck yourself." Albedo responded sounding almost insulted since he did earn employee of the week once. **'Sure Mr. Baumann might have been sick and more than a few people were held up at gun point when I 'asked' them to leave a review that weekend but I earned my tiny trophy. Well I earned a lot of things that night when Naruto wanted to celebrate.'** He cracked a small smile remembering the things they learned that night after trying out a local bar in Undertown and more than a few different drinks. **'So worth the headache and the beginning of my growing handcuff collection.'**

Smack! "I know what that look means after being around Ben." A grinning Rook walked past Albedo after smacking him in the back of the head and the albino snarled knowing a majority of Plumbers were waiting for him to slip up again. He wouldn't get mad though. Albedo didn't care who was watching or waiting because he didn't care anymore about any of them.

"I'm going to check and see if Naruto is okay." Walking out of the room towards the stairs he gave the pair the finger getting Temari to laugh while the eye watching from the ceiling turned back into sand.

"Well now that your hotter twin is gone." Placing a glass bottle down on the table between them the two Plumbers suddenly felt very, very small seeing her grinning like that. "Let's have a few drinks to celebrate your visit." It had strange writing on the front neither of them could read and Ben would have declined if Rook hadn't elbowed him in the side.

"She's the sister of a Kaze no Kuni military leader and sends reports to their ruler almost weekly." His quiet whispering got the point across to drink whatever she handed him and shut up even if the both of them missed the way Temari grinned while pouring their drinks.

She almost felt bad doing this but then again it was always fun seeing peoples reactions to drinking sake for the first time. "Drink up boys."

42-42-564

Upstairs though while Temari was getting answers Gaara focused on the view outside the window as he ran his fingers through the sleeping blonde's hair. He took in the growing village's lights and the different structures still being built or repaired around Sunagakure after the terrorist groups attack. **'I'm glade you're here now even if Konoha is still looking for you after all the problems they started having.'**

Feeling him wiggling closer in his sleep he glanced down at the blond he called brother already picking up more than a few signs of torture and the darkened whisker marks Naruto now had adorning each cheek after the henge fell apart. "Those are the signs of a Jinchuuriki." Gaara informed the figure watching them from the door turning his head slightly to see Albedo leaning against it's frame. Examining his brother's mate when he walked closer to the couch they were resting on the young Kage smiled slightly when Albedo didn't flinch back when his sand wrapped around his shoes.

"I already know." Naruto's eyes opened slightly only to close a few seconds later after spotting the both of them there staring each other down. "Just like I already know you hold one yourself Gaara."

"Shukaku." Returning his attention to the view outside as the stars started coming out he didn't even blink when Albedo sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

"The thing is-." Barely twitching his finger the sand covering the floor formed into dozens of small knives while his eyes changed for the second time in one day as the Bijuu's chakra filled the room. "-I won't need his help to crush you if my brother's heart is broken again but I'll still give him your blood." Each knife was positioned to kill in the slowest way possible letting the threat hang in the air as they enjoyed the view.

"I'm not this Shika person Naruto used to date." They fell into silence after that only the sound of Naruto snoring could be heard before Albedo sighed. "Do you..." Letting the sand fall apart when Albedo started speaking he was curious to hear what his brother's newest mate might ask him. "Do you think even the worst kind of people can change?"

"Naruto thought so in the past when he saved me. That's the only reason I haven't killed you after reading over everything the Plumbers have on you. He must have seen something good in you but I want to know why someone hurt him." Holding his brother closer like he'd suddenly disappear the second he let him go Gaara spoke using a Kage like tone that made it clear no wasn't an answer. "Tell me your story Albedo of the Galvan."

"Have you ever had that one thing you want to forget more than anything but you just can't?" The albino sighed his eyes focused on the growing number of stars outside instead of the red head and his mate. "To me memories are treacherous little things that only end up hurting more than they help. One moment you're lost in a carnival if delights with poignant childhood aromas, the flashing neon of puberty, all that sentimental candyfloss humans so love to enjoy... The next, it leads somewhere you don't want to go. Somewhere dark and cold filled with damp ambiguous shapes of things you always hoped were long forgotten."

{Flashback}

He looked around trying not to get sick from the smell alone as he pulled body after body from the opened cells ignoring the alarms blaring since the mercenaries where already dealt with for now. Though the strange man with them went down a little to easy after everything their boss said about him during the weeks he spent onboard this hell hole. Most of the hired help went out of their way to avoid him but Albedo didn't have time to worry about a bunch of dead men right now.

There were a lot of things he did in his past and even more he'd have to answer for when it was over but even he drew the line when it came to testing on sapient life-forms. No matter what anyone might think of him the albino wasn't some deranged killer but a scientist.

Even if he did hate Ben for everything that's happened so far in his life Albedo wasn't about to start playing some twisted version of doctor with every human he crossed like others had in the past. With that thought comforting him that he at least had better morals than the Cerebrocrustacean shouting every vulgar word out there over the comms Albedo was about to bag another body when the blond teen near the pile behind him started gasping for air.

 **'He's alive!'** Rushing to the blonde's side the albino quickly started preforming what little first aid he knew with the limited medical kit on hand before picking the human up as gently as possible.

"I-I'm still alive?" The human groaned out in pain as he gasped for ever labored breath. "I'm glad."

"Me to even if you are heavy." Albido replied without thinking his mind already trying to work out a way to safely remove the prototype Nemetrix around the blonde's neck that was slowly killing him.

"You smell like ramen." His mutterings were getting worse with each passing second as he quickly made it to his ship's med-bay.

"Hush human. You'll need to rest while the drones work." His voice was so gently that it surprised even him as he laid the teenager down on the table. Working fast to get the few stolen drones he had enough time to steal from the Cerebrocrustacean little group online Albedo rummaged through dozens of different cabinets pulling out anything they might need as they worked.

BOOM! Glancing back towards the blast doors to the hanger he sighed seeing they were still holding for now but knew it wouldn't be long before they broke through. **'I need to hurry!'** Slamming his hand down on the Omnitrix he transformed into Negative Fasttrack before vanishing in a blur.

BOOM! Body bags, tools, every little thing he could grab vanished into the open cargo doors of his ship. BOOM! Rushing up the ramp as a red flash of light filled the room Albedo turned back into his human form.

BOOM! The doors gave way and mercenaries filled the room seconds after he slammed his hand down on the controls to take off. The ship lifted off the ground while they opened fire trying to bring it down but Albedo wasn't paying any attention to them when a man he saw die walked in behind the mercs. Amused snake like eyes stared at him not moving to do anything other than watch when the ship took off.

{Flashback End}

Shivering at the memory of those eyes he looked down at his mate sleeping form. "I honestly don't know why I responded to the message he sent me after having such a bad day but I turned on Cerebrocrustacean and his men the second I saw what they were really doing with the data his boss hired me to work on. I was only fortunate that Khyber and his pet were away or things would have ended differently for me that day."

Albedo shook his head trying to clear his thoughts because he knew better than to work with a group like that. He knew a lot of things weren't adding up from the beginning when they kept him away from certain parts of the ship but that man offered more money than he'd ever be able to scrap together in years all up front. **'Don't the humans have something they say whenever a deal is to good to be true?'** "What I do know is that I have morals no matter how skewed they might be to you or anyone else and I'm trying to do better. Now tell me what you can about Konoha."

"I'd kill their little group if they weren't traveling as a diplomatic party." Gaara freely admitted since the Nara was among their group. "But they have to many problems at the moment trying to end their civil-war to try making a move against Naruto but still you should be careful on who you trust while here.

"How so?" Albedo asked having noticed the protective look that flashed across the red head's face when he glanced down at his sleeping mate.

"There were nine of us up until a year ago." His sand curled around every corner of the room as the young Kage told him what little they knew. "Number two was killed while out on a mission her mutilated body showing up nailed to Kumogakure's gates a week later. Four and five were burnt to death while trying to escape to a Plumber base on the border of Iwagakure with the killer using a type of black flames not even the Plumbers could put out with their advanced machinery. Number six was hunted down like an animal from the reports the Plumbers shared with us having killed himself along with a girl traveling with him before they could capture either of them." Albedo might not have had his former Galvan mentality anymore but the pieces were falling into place alongside everything else his mate already told him about the Bijuu and Akatsuki. "They won't risk open war with us just yet no matter how much they might want Shukaku but that still leaves three who the Plumbers were able to get off world after finding out he was only a child, seven, eight who went underground not wanting to put his brother in any sort of danger and-."

"Naruto." The albino finished already having a clue they might try to capture his mate sooner or later. "We'll be ready when they come." Akatsuki, Konoha or anyone else that thought about harming his mate would be in for a surprise because even if Albedo stopped going after Ben he still had a few friends in shady places that would help for the right price.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **This chapter is more of an info dump than anything else and him getting the seal off. Ben breaking things off with Julie is for a little bit later because if it doesn't end up with Ben joining him since a few people do have points that they'd never get along then it will turn into Ben x Rook as a side pairing.**_

 _ **As for Gaara I might get a few complaints because of the way I did things but from the way I see things it works out. Every story I read where Naruto gives him a heads up about the Akatsuki always leads to him getting captured and Shukaku taken. But if he knew they were coming kill him at some point in the future I just see Gaara doing some training or something to get ready because he is the Jinchuuriki of the Bijuu who controls [sand] and lives in the middle of a [desert].**_

 _ **It just seemed stupid that he even lost the fight in canon if Sasuke and Sakura of all people could take out the two sent to get him. Granted they had help but so did Gaara who had a whole village right below him that just watched the fight and them flying away afterwards instead.**_

 _ **It's just one of those things that bug me since he could take on five of Madara's clones but lost to Deidara. With the Plumbers and their tech though I don't see those two walking away with Gaara. Speaking on the Plumbers the Magister is an OC that will be mentioned in passing since they won't be in the Elemental Nations long.**_

 _ **But with them letting the Plumbers help most of the villages are catching up to the rest of the world. It isn't going to do much now but later on them being caught up with the outside world is going to come in handy when a few different things happen. Though not everyone will be happy about it like Konoha, Iwa and others who see it as tossing out old traditions.**_

 _ **Next chapter will show the team from Konoha and a bit of info on what's happened to Konoha while the hero was gone. I'll also be giving you more on Shika and why he cheated since he is being forced to lead the team coming to talk with Gaara along with a fight breaking out. I'm also having some fun because I thought about Ben trying sake for the first time and ending up somewhere funny with Naruto taking advantage of it.**_

 _ **You got a taste of Albedo's past in this chapter and more about his change and the things he did before Naruto will be seen as the story goes. What I want to make clear though is he didn't know anything about the test subjects. They hired him only because of his past with Azmuth and the Omnitrix.**_

 _ **There is going to be a small lemon in the next chapter so this is your heads up about that.**_

 _ **I've also been getting a few questions about it but area 102 is just a small joke. Kind of like area 51 but twice the problems to deal with so they started calling it area 102.**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you liked the story because I don't really give it my all when I think nobody likes what we're doing.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

 _ **AngelFaux: I kind of already had the same kind of idea already in mind when planning the Elemental Nations in the Ben Ten world. Right now a good chunk of area 102 is about 10/15 years behind the rest of the world while some of the places I named refused the Plumbers offer.**_

 _ **HeartlessNobody13: You got it sort of right. I'm not going into greater detail since Ben is going to start looking into things and why Naruto keeps altering his appearance slightly but here's a hint. If someone had a way to hide obvious scars everyone would notice when they saw him wouldn't they use it when in public.**_


End file.
